Lingering Memories
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: One-Shot AU; What if Robin's memories hadn't just disappeared but had gained another form... A simple idea that kind of made sense at the time... expect OOC-ness...femRobin


**Set at the beginning of Fire Emblem Awakening and before Sora enters Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.**

 **This is based around the thought of what could have happened with Robin's missing memories (although the game does have a reason) and I wanted to find something a little more interesting.**

… **.**

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The voice was muffled as if it was filtered through water. It sounded so distant it was possible that it was imaginary. "Who would have thought that a memory fragment that damaged could produce such marvelous results?"

Adrift in a watery prison were a safe assumption, but then why was there the faint sound of trees rustling on a gentle breeze. The chill was flickering between the warmth of a sun warming cold-bitten cheeks.

"Can this effect be replicated?" Another voice inquired with a deep baritone. There was a high-pitched noise that echoed shortly after. It didn't come from such a low octave that the inquisitive voice possessed.

"For what you have in mind? I'm sure it will be more effective when we use the boy's memories. An undamaged specimen may give me more data to work with," the other replied. Tapping sounds drawled in a hypnotic rhythm before honey eyes opened. Everything was just so white and yet they focused on an emotionless face peering back. A young man flashed into view whilst being framed by a bright blue sky. Their orange-yellow eyes were replaced with deep blue and the long off-white hair with tussled matching blue.

.

" _There are better places to take a nap than on the ground_."

.

"Still, it is perplexing that despite the damage, the puppet has been able to show such resilience," the voice continued while the lips of the one standing before the eyes remained in a firm line. The blinding white glared back as the vision faded and a frown slightly narrowed those honey-coloured eyes. "A face; probably a replica of the original host of the memory although a personality is yet to be seen."

"Well, why not ask? It has gained consciousness after all," the man before the glass said nonchalantly over his shoulder at the black-clad figure behind him.

"What?" Came the raspy disbelief before a second face appeared, pinched and sullen eyes wide. "Impossible!"

The taller man rolled his orange-yellow eyes while turning and walked away. Something was done because the water was draining away until it was no longer there and what was once adrift crumpled against the glass pane. Pale legs could barely hold up the weight of the body it was connected to. The glass barrier shifted soon after and pulled away leaving a body to slump onto the cold white ground. Frustration flared in those honey orbs.

"What is the name that resonates within you?" Uncertain eyes blinked at the oddly worded question. A scoff come from the man's companion.

"I wouldn't hope for a response, Xemnas. The memory was barely salvageable. It's a miracle it could have made it this far."

.

" _Why must you continue to disappoint me, Robin? Cease this foolishness!_ "

.

A cruel voice echoed as a tall, dark man towered overhead, temporarily replacing the one known as Xemnas. The unpleasant sneer must have induced fear and hatred but instead, left behind a sad numbness.

.

" _If there ever comes a time when I could just forget all this pain and start over… I'd gladly take it_."

.

"…Robin," the name slipped easily from stiff lips with a dry yet feminine voice and the sullen face man spluttered in surprise whilst the stoic one remained passive. Xemnas turned to his companion.

"Is there a possibility the memory isn't as damaged as first thought?" The pale blonde's expression soured with frustration.

"With what little I had to work with, of course I would presume as such!" He defended. The extra pair of ears muffled out their voices as flashes of memories blurred across an uncertain mind. These images were true but unwanted, at least the darker ones anyway.

"We'll see how long the puppet lasts," came the declaration that brought the attention back to Xemnas. The taller man strolled forward, towering overhead once more. "With a new name, you shall be Brixon for how ever long you exist."

Brixon blinked, testing the name in their head before closing honey-coloured eyes and nodded. It would be no good going by the name that echoed within the memories. That didn't seem to be the right thing to do.

"We'll observe it here for the next few days and see how that goes. Everything must be ironed out before the boy reaches here," Xemnas continued on, turning his back to Brixon.

"Of course, but why must Marluxia oversee this? The fool is as deceptive as those ridiculous flowers he preens over," the sullen man complained but Xemnas was already halfway to the door.

"I suppose I have you to watch him then."

"Absolutely! …Wait? I've already got enough on my plate babysitting the prototype!" Xemnas was gone. "Argh, the things I do for that man."

Brixon felt the urge to react in some way to the queer man's behavior although how was a completely different matter as he turned to them.

"Fine, analyzing and perfecting this technique is my top priority. Whether you survive infancy is not my concern," a black coat was tossed in Brixon's direction and they wrapped it around their bare body. The fabric was thick and warm but nothing like the loose, worn texture of another cloak that came to mind. "Now behave and don't touch anything without permission. I have work to do."

….

 **A/N**

 **Fire Emblem Awakening has always been one of my favorite games and that might be more because of Morgan than Robin. But that might also lay in part with his English voice actor!**

 **Besides I have started wondering about what could have happened to Robin's memory and with my fascination with the Kingdom Hearts franchise this little crossover was born and it took me a while to come up with 'Brixon'.**

 **Funnily enough, it came to me during the wee hours of the morning and I had to scramble in the dark for a pen and notepad to write it down before I forgot! Yeah, not easy writing in the dark that's for sure… and the pen almost didn't work.**

 **So~ anyway, the characters might be a bit off because I never liked the Chain of Memories game and it has been quite some time since I last saw the cut scenes movie that people have kindly put together so hopefully this is okay.**

 **This will not be continued. As I have mentioned, this was an idea and I decided to make a One-shot out of it. If anyone is interested in doing so then that's okay as long as this story is mentioned.**

 **On a side note, my other stories are being placed on permanent hiatus due to a lack of inspiration. My deepest apologizes for that but it just hasn't been easy going back to them. Maybe… but I'm making no promises.**


End file.
